The present invention relates to gas torches, and relates more particularly to an improved structure of gas torch which can be conveniently operated with one hand.
Various palm-top gas torches have been disclosed for use in welding things, and have appeared on the market. Regular gas torches commonly use a ignition switch to control the ignition of the electronic igniter, and a rotary knob to control the flowrate of fuel gas. During the operation, the ignition switch and the rotary know must be operated with both hands. Regulating the flowrate of fuel gas through the rotary knob is still not very convenient. There is known a gas torch which uses a stop control knob controlled to stop fuel gas. However, the stop control knob is inconvenient to operate because it is disposed at the back side opposite to the flame tube. This arrangement does not allow the operator to conveniently operate the gas torch with one hand.